hihipuffyamiyumifandomcom-20200213-history
Ami Onuki
Ami '''is the animated counterpart of '''Ami Onuki. She is one of the members with Yumi Yoshimura and one of the main protagonists of the series. She is voiced by Janice Kawaye. Appearance Ami has cerise-magenta eyes and hair that goes down to her waist that is also tied up into space buns and has a few tufts of three hair strands. She also mainly wears a pale yellow daisy at the bottom of her right bun. She has thin, black eyebrows and three rectangle-like eyelashes. She favors the pop of bubblegum and wears a go-go dress that has a white collar with two points, goldfish orange-yellow and yellow shirt part and a yellow and pink skirt, a white belt with an O in the center, and also carries a pale yellow daisy in her hair in most occasions, a white watch with a cyan-lime center on her right wrist and a orange bead-like bracelet on her left wrist, and white knee-high go-go boots with the zipper lying where the tibia is located. For sleepwear, Ami wears a pink sleeved nightgown with a flower in the middle. For formal wear seen in "Opera Yumi", Ami wears a yellow ball gown with yellow opera gloves, yellow earrings and has her hair tied in a bun. For swimwear, Ami wears a light blue bikini with a yellow heart and olive-colored sandals. She previously had a lime green ribbon with her flower patterns on it, which was eaten by a shark in "Surf's Up", while she and Yumi got lost in the ocean because they were bad at surfing. For ninja wear, Ami wears a lavender ninja outfit with a lavender balaclava. As a magician's assistant, she wears a light blue hairband, light blue swimsuit and gold pumps. In "Secret Origin" and the flashback from "Super Zero", as a kid, she wore her hair in pigtails, and a black long sleeve shirt, a white flounced skirt, white socks and black Mary Janes shoes. In the pilot, she had more desaturated hair that was also more of a shade of red, two flowers (that were a darker shade of yellow) that shared the same space bun. a long-sleeved mulberry shirt with a cerise button, a white collar and circular puffy sleeves on top of its long sleeves which have white tips at the end, a dark cerise tank top with a heart on it, long pink pants that have heart patterns, and mulberry and cerise boots. In some shots, she has ponytails instead, accompanied by gold-colored beads. Personality Ami is known for her girly and goody-two-shoes personality. As the optimist, Ami always looks on the bright side of things and finds a solution to every situation she is involved in. She loves rainbows, bunnies, sparkles and anything else typically girly, which is the opposite of Yumi, who likes things more targeted to a tomboyish and unisex audience. In the pilot, she was depicted being less comical. Special abilities Ami can play her drums with her bare feet, as seen in both "Ami Goes Bad" and "Mean Machine". Ami can crush a handheld gaming device with her hand as seen in The Legend of Mei Pie. She is also a ninja like Yumi, though not as skillful or as Yumi (which leads to her ultimate demise later). Ami can also throw things far away as seen in "Gridiron Maidens", due to always pounding on the drums. She is also capable of performing hypnosis, which was shown in the episode "Olé!" when Ami and Yumi team up to hypnotize El Diablo, the bull that the mayor of Los Gatos Feos made them fight. Category:PUFFY members Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans